


Cold Baths and Complaints

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Doctor/Patient, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: John comes down with a fever and does a lot of complaining.





	Cold Baths and Complaints

John Laurens had come down with a fever and harsh cough a day earlier. His servant (his father forced him to have one as his health wasn’t the best) went and fetched the doctor, who made it to his house within an hour. He was the best doctor in South Carolina and came from France not a year earlier.

Doctor Charlon walked into his house and set his bag on John’s bed. “So, Jasmine here told me you’ve come down with a fever and cough. Is that right?”

John looked over, seeming weak and very uncomfortable. His voice was a bit raspy from all the coughing. “She’d be right.”

Charlon put his head on his chest to listen to his heart and lungs, which sounded fine. He pulled out a mortar and pestle and started grinding up a small bit of burdock root. “Jasmine, go fill the bathtub with cold water s'il vous plaît.”

Jasmine ran off to fill it from the stream outside. John groaned from the thought of it. He had gotten one once before by a different doctor after he’d gotten 15 lashes for sassing at a British officer. Let's just say it wasn’t fun. But hey, at least it didn’t seem as bad compared to being bled of the fever. The doctor had ground the root close to a powder and mixed it with a small bit of honey, pulling out a spoon, and scooped up the nasty looking mixture. “Here, open your mouth and take this. It will help with the fever and cough.”

John turned away like a stubborn child not wanting to take their medicine. Charlon chuckled lightheartedly. “John, I’ve had several patients that have been children who haven’t fought me on this. Now you need to take it,” he scolded lightly.

He sighed and took it, scrunching up his face at the gritty texture and bitter taste. “Ugh, that’s awful.”

Dr. Charlon put the rest in an apothecary bottle with a needleless syringe. “You need to take this twice a day for the next few days. If I have to come to your house to make you take it, I will.”

John groaned again and put the pillow over his face, which made the doctor chuckle once more. “You’re one of my favourite patients,” he teased. 

John put the pillow back behind his head and stuck his tongue out at him, a weak smile threatening to show. “Oh shush it.”

Jasmine came back a few minutes later. “The bath is ready, sir.” She made sure a fresh pair of clothing and a cloth towel were at the ready as well before walking off to do her other duties.

Charlon helped him out of bed, undress, and into the cold bathwater. He slowly lowered him into it, much to the dismay of John who squawked in protest. “Ugh it’s COLD!”  
The doctor soaked an extra cloth in the water and ran it over his hair and face, causing the younger man to shiver and whine. “Oui, it’s supposed to be to reduce that fever of yours quicker than the burdock will.”

John continued to mutter about it being too cold, but Charlon was patient with him. He understood the procedures were uncomfortable or painful and he’d been a doctor for a while. He was more than used to it. After about an hour of torment, he helped John out, dry off, and get dressed. He led him back to bed and pulled a light blanket over his abdomen. “You need to rest for a few days until this breaks. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow. Make sure you take the other dose tonight.” He packed up his bag and left, leaving John to sleep.


End file.
